The objective of this proposal is to provide opportunity for dental investigators of the United States to participate in the 53rd General Meeting of the International Association for Dental Research in London, England. The specific aims of the proposal are to permit the results of N.I.D.R. supported research to be disseminated expeditiously to a world- wide scientific audience, and to provide means by which N.I.D.R. supported researchers may obtain information on the most current dental investigations being conducted outside the United States. Abstracts of papers prepared for presentation at the London meeting will be reviewed by the Program Committee* of the American Association for Dental Research. Selected papers will be forwarded to the I.A.D.R. Program committee for inclusion in the London meeting. The decisions of the I.A.D.R.Program Committee will assign high priority to: 1) originality of research design, 2) innovations of technique, and 3) the scientific merit, as appraised by the Travel Grants Committee. The proposed funding is for travel and per diem for 75 scientists who are engaged in N.I.D.R. supported research. Assignment of travel funds will be on the basis that the research to be reported is closely related to that being funded by the N.I.D.R. Travel will be from New York to London and return, and travel by United States carriers will be required. Funding will not exceed $400.00 for each individual involved. *Members of the A.A.D.R. Program Committee will serve also as the A.A.D.R. travel Grants Committee.